Frozen Hearts
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: All she wanted was for her brother not to shut himself away from her... All he wanted was for his sister to be safe away from him... Based and inspired from the Disney movie "Frozen".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Frozen... **

**-F-R-O-Z-E-N—H-E-A-R-T-S-**

"_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!"_

The ice harvesters sang throughout their work. Blocks of ice are mounted to their cart. A young boy listened to their chant as he tries to get the small piece of ice with his tong. A small reindeer lick his cheek. He finally got it out of water, stumbling back the ice fell but he was saved by his friend from slipping.

"_Beware the frozen heart."_

The last phrase the older men sang as they started to move from the icy lake. The boy finally manages to load the ice to their sled. He got on and told the reindeer to move for them to catch up with the other ice harvesters

**-F-R-O-Z-E-N—H-E-A-R-T-S-**

The northern lights shown beautifully over the kingdom, almost everyone is asleep at this time of the night except for one.

"Oz... Psst!" The little blonde girl peeks then climbs up to her brother's bed. She tried to lower her voice so that their parents couldn't hear them. "Brother! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ada go back to sleep,"

"I just can't... The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She said with a little drama as she lies on top of her brother.

"Go play by yourself!" He grumbled sleepily and playfully as he pushed his little sister back off his bed.

Ada fell down his bed. She sat on the floor pouting before an idea struck her. She climbed up again to her brother's bed and opened one of his eyes. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

As soon as she mentioned the word snowman, a small mischievous smile flooded over his lip as he opened both his eyes and that way confirms that he will go play with her. Ada smiled happily and quickly got out of her brother's bed. She felt giddy and excited at she couldn't help to giggle a lot. Oz quickly raised himself and stepped out of bed, with an amused chuckle.

"Ssshhh! We don't want to wake mama and papa!"

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Ada held her brother's hand and pulled him down the stairs to the throne room to play. She cheerfully laughs and couldn't help herself not to be quiet at all. While she dragged him excitedly Oz made urging hushing sounds whilst gesturing to be quiet as well as he held his index in front of his pursed lips. Still, he couldn't help himself to chuckle lightly a bit from his sister's delight. Ada heard her brother's hushing sounds while rushing down the stairs. She was eager to play and immediately opened the door. She let go of his hand and had gone inside filling the throne room with her joyful laughter. Once inside, the cheerful prince shut the giant door softly behind him. He then jogged quickly after his precious little sister while his joyful chuckle sounded throughout the hall. They met again in the middle of the room where the moonlight shone the brightest.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Ada brightly giggles and held his hand again playfully pulling him to the light.

Oz felt joyful and cheerful from the enthusiasm of his little sister, always being so enthusiastic and amazed by his ice magic. He let go of his sister's hand. He let his hands swirled in fluent movements around themselves and soon glowing ice particles appeared, smoothly following the tracks of his hands and a small concentration of his power formed in the middle, a glowing sphere made of flying ice particles.

A cheeky smile played upon his face when he asked playfully when he held it ready between his hands.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ada nodded while still awed by the magic he was performing. The concentrated amount of his powers was thrown up by him towards the high ceiling; like fireworks it shot up spectacularly and came to a burst high in the sky. Little snowflakes floated down from the sky upon him and his little sister.

"This is amazing!" Ada squealed with joy and playfully runs around her brother. Both arms were stretched out as if she was trying to catch a few snowflakes.

Oz reached his hands up to the sky where the frozen crystals floated down so graciously. A loving smile appeared when he looked upon the sight of her genuine joyful little sister, running around him. He bowed down a little again to be on the same height as Ada was, when he hushed excitedly.

"Hey watch this! He set a harsh step onto the floor of the throne room and ice already broadly across the room. The floor altered in to a wonderful rink. Oz performed more and more of his magic until the grand chamber became an absolute icy playground, covered in soft cold snow.

Soon after, they played to their hearts content. Ada and Oz built a snowman then skated together around the room. Ada held the snowman's stick arms for support while Oz used his powers to make them skate. Both children were very happily. Ada then started to jump from one snow pile to another.

"Hang on!" said Oz.

"Catch Me!" giggled Ada. "Again!" She suddenly started to jump faster and faster. For each pile, it get higher as well.

"Wait!" He couldn't keep up with her. "Slow down!" He said before he slipped from the ice. He landed on his back and tried to get up quickly just in time seeing his sister made the last jump.

"Ada!" He yelled and sent his magic over to Ada hoping it would catch her. Instead of a snowbank, his power hit her directly. She fell to the snow and rolled to the side. Oz gasped and scrambled up quickly to his little sister.

"Ada" His eyes were filled with worry. He lifted and settled her head on his lap. Then he saw a lock of Ada's blonde hair suddenly turned white.

"Mama! Papa!" He screamed for their parents as he held his little sister in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He felt scared for his sister. Soon ice began to spread out across the entire room. "It's okay Ada... I got you.."

**-F-R-O-Z-E-N—H-E-A-R-T-S-**


End file.
